Jetlagged
by SaturnEmpress
Summary: Sudah lama setelah Geostigma hilang, kini kepergian Cloud yang terlalu sering membuat mereka menjadi gila. Jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh serta perbedaan waktu benar-benar menyakitkan dan penuh perjuangan untuk mempertahankan jalinan mereka.


Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Final Fantasy dan lirik lagu di bawah merupakan lirik lagu dari Simple Plan dengan judul Jet Lag.

JETLAGGED

*Cloud's POV"

What time is it where you are?

Ada di suatu saat, di mana aku benar-benar menyesali apa yang telah kuputuskan. Memutuskan untuk menjalankan bisnis antar barang adalah pekerjaan yang menyita segalanya. Seperti yang kulakukan sekarang. Aku tengah berbaring di atas ranjang di dalam kamar hostel di Wutai. Kulipat lenganku sehingga mereka menopang kepalaku seakan bantal hanya seonggok kapas dibawahnya. Mataku tertuju lurus ke langit-langit, meski aku tahu seberapa mengantuknya diriku. Tapi ada satu hal yang terus berada di pikiranku, bahwa aku berada di tempat yang 180 derajat dari Midgar. Dan gilanya, masih ada banyak paket yang harus kuantar di sini.

I miss you more than anything.

Dengan tidak sabar aku membuka flip telepon selulerku. Jariku yang sudah terlatih kini menekan tombol call log dan dengan segera menekan tombol hijau. Aku menunggu dan menunggu, hingga akhirnya suara merdu itu terdengar. Meski tidak terlalu merdu. Sisa-sisa rasa mengantuknya bahkan bisa sampai ke sini.

"Cloud. Selamat pagi."

Back at home you feel so far.

Waiting for the phone to ring.

"Selamat pagi, Tifa."

Aku harus jujur. Aku benar-benar benci ini. Mengatakan selamat pagi di saat matahari sudah lama terbenam. Aku benci ini, karena benar-benar terucap bahwa kita terpisah 180 derajat jauhnya. Dan aku benci terpisah jauh darimu.

Ya, ya. Aku bisa jadi gila kalau begini terus caranya.

It's getting lonely living upside down, I don't even wanna be in this town

Trying to figure out the time zones, making me crazy

Saat kau mengucapkannya, aku merasa perih menusuk paru-paruku. Namun, tak disangka aku tersenyum. Aku bisa membayangkanmu. Dengan rambutmu yang masih kusut dan mata setengah terbuka, kau mengambil telepon selulermu dan mengangkat teleponku, lalu mengucapkan salam padaku.

You say good morning, when it's midnight.

Going out of my head alone in this bed.

"Hey, bagaimana kabarmu?" suara indahnya memecah sunyi kamarku. Aku benar-benar senang mendengar suaranya, meski harus membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang mungkin kurang karena pekerjaannya. Namun apa daya, aku sangat rindu padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Agak mengantuk hari ini, karena kemarin kau meneleponku tengah malam." Dan jujur, hanya saat itulah kita bisa bertukar info tentang keadaan kita.

"Hehe, maaf ya. Lagipula, aku akan menelponmu tiap kau bangun tidur." Meski kutahu saat itu kau pasti sudah kelelahan setelah bekerja di bar semalaman.

I wake up to your sunset.

And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad, and my

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

"Tifa, aku sangat kangen padamu. Tunggu aku ya. Satu minggu lagi dan aku akan tiba di rumah."

"Ya Cloud. Kami menunggumu." Percakapan singkat nan berharga. Selalu begitu, tiap aku pergi ke luar kota. Yeah, I'm so jetlagged.

So jetlagged

*Tifa's POV*

What time is it where you are?

Hari kelima setelah kepergian Cloud. Pukul enam tepat. Denzel dan Marlene sudah kusuruh untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Sementara itu, aku sedang mengelap gelas bening yang sebenarnya sudah kering dan mengilap sebelum kubersihkan kembali. Hatiku dilanda gundah, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu lima hari.

Five more days and I'll be home

I keep your picture in my bar

Di sudut meja khusus untuk keluarga kecil kami, terduduk foto berbingkai kayu. Di dalamnya, adalah foto kami sekeluarga, senyum hangat terpancar dari wajah kami. Ah, betapa indahnya masa itu. Masa di mana semua terasa ringan, di saat kami memulai segalanya kembali. Dan senyummu, selalu mengingatkanku akan cintamu, dan rinduku padamu. Aku benci di saat kita terpisah, di mana kau sendirian.

I hate the thought of you alone

Setelah makan malam, aku memberi ciuman hangat kepada Denzel dan Marlene di kening keduanya. Mereka berdua, juga sangat merindukanmu. Mereka selalu bertanya padaku, "Kapan Cloud pulang?", dan aku bak sedang menghitung mundur hari di mana kau akan pulang.

I've been keeping busy all the time

Just to try to keep you off my mind

Dan jam 8 tepat, bar kesayanganku pun kubuka. Ramai orang berdatangan. Senyum bartenderku kupasang, serta dengan cepatnya kucampur minuman-minuman berasa untuk membuat pesanan meja 5. Lalu datang lagi ke meja 3, lalu ke meja 10. Aku senang menjadi bartender, namun rasa rinduku padamu masih saja mengganggu. Terutama saat tak kusengaja melihat foto kita. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Perbedaan waktu di antara kita benar-benar menyiksa!

Trying to figure out the time zone's

Making me crazy

You say good morning, when it's midnight

Dan lagi, pukul 11 malam, ketika aku hendak pergi tidur. Aku yang sudah merasa lelah ingin sekali mendengar suaramu. Entah seberapa cepat, aku sudah menempelkan telepon selulerku ke telingaku, mendengar suara sambungan. Dan akupun mendengar suaramu lagi.

Going out of my head alone in this bed

"Hei, Tifa. Terima kasih kau sudah membangunkanku. Aku akan terlambat jika kau tidak menelepon." Terdengar bunyi gusrakan selimut. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hei juga, Cloud. Tidurmu pasti nyenyak sekali ya?"

I wake up to your sunset

And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad and my,

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

So jetlagged

*Cloud's POV*

Aku melesat jauh di atas jalan aspal yang panjang. Bunga kuning dan putih berada di samping kiri dan kananku. Aku mencoba untuk tetap fokus ke jalan, namun hanya ada bayanganmu di pikiranku.

I miss you so bad

Aku ingin ini cepat berakhir, dan mungkin, aku akan merikrut beberapa orang untuk melakukan pangantaran di setiap benua. Mungkin dengan begitu, aku bisa berada di rumah lebih lama.

I miss you so bad

Bahkan di pengantaran pertama hari ini, aku lupa memberi slip tanda terima pada pelanggan. Astaga, betapa berpengaruhnya kamu. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan beranjak dari rumah ini menuju rumah selanjutnya.

I miss you so bad

*Tifa's POV*

I wanna share your horizon

Saat aku menjemput Denzel dan Marlene, aku ingin kau sesekali menemaniku menjemput mereka. Aku bayangkan, dengan Marlene dan Denzel berjalan dengan gembiranya, sementara kau dan aku saling bergandengan tangan sambil menjaga mereka dari belakang. Dan kalau bisa, kau dan aku membangunkan anak-anak serta memasak bersama.

And see the same sunrising

Tapi entah kapan itu bisa terjadi. Andai aku adalah seorang penyihir waktu. Dengan tongkat ajaibku, aku akan dengan mudah mengatur waktu. Jika sekali saja, aku bisa melakukannya. Akan kuatur waktu untuk kita berdua.

Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me

You say good morning, when it's midnight.

Masih tiga hari lagi sebelum kepulanganmu. Hatiku merasa sesak, aku sudah menunggu cukup lama. Lama pula aku merasakan sisi kosong dan dingin di sebelahku saat aku tidur. Dengan teleponpun tidak cukup.

Going out of my head alone in this bed.

Aku ingin dirimu adalah yang pertama kali kulihat saat aku bangun dan yang terakhir kulihat sebelum aku tidur.

*Cloud's POV*

I wake up to your sunset.

"Tifa, aku sedang berusaha. Maafkan aku bila aku masih belum bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Maaf bila aku menuntut terlalu banyak padamu Cloud. Aku tahu kau sedang bekerja. Aku paham."

And it's driving me mad, I miss when you say good morning

But it's midnight

"Terima kasih, Tifa. Kau tak tahu betapa bahagianya aku memiliki pasangan hidup sepertimu."

"Ya, Cloud. Aku senang, meski kita jauh, kita saling percaya."

Going out of my head alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset

"Tifa..."

"Ya?"

And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad and my,

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

So jetlagged

Author's Note:

Halooo! Saya kembali lagi dengan One-shot Cloti! Semoga Anda senang membacanya, dan saya minta tolooong banget untuk menekan tombol Review di bawah, karena saya butuh komentar dan mungkin saran agar saya bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi, hehe.


End file.
